To Forever and After
by AExupery
Summary: Sequel to Their Inevitable Someday. Just a mini series showcasing the life of Mr. and Mrs. Allen starting from forever and after.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, I'm home!"

Caitlin greeted cheerfully as she closed the mahogany door behind her, chuckling slightly to herself at her own greeting. She and Barry had gotten used to tease each other by acting like an old suburban couple even though they were the complete opposite of it. For one, they're still too young (although Felicity and Cisco would always tell them that they act like an old married couple already) and two, their house is as modern as it can get.

She padded to the living room knowing that's where she would usually find her husband watching a replay of basketball or flipping through Netflix but she frowned when she stumbled upon the empty space. She settled her purse and phone down on the coffee table before calling out, "Bar?"

When she heard nothing in reply, she proceeded to his study, checking whether he decided to take some work home. The frown on her face deepened when she still couldn't find him there. She was about to go upstairs to the master's bedroom when she heard some clanking noise coming from the kitchen.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she turned around to make a beeline to the kitchen, her curiosity growing as the noises were now joined with what she assumed to be a yelp and discreet curses coming from her husband.

"Ow-crap!" He hissed, completely frustrated with whatever it is that he's been experimenting as various ingredients occupied almost all of the space of the countertop.

Caitlin's light on her feet as she tiptoed passed the doorway, sneaking into their enormous kitchen to see what her husband's been busying himself with. She almost failed to stifle a laugh when she saw him - hair ruffled in disarray, necktie draped over one of his shoulders, his face scrunched up in frustration - a complete view of an annoyed mess but she finds it way too adorable since he has her pink floral apron on top of his long sleeves.

She leaned on the doorway as she amusedly watched the scene unfolding before her. Deciding to prolong the pleasure of watching her husband's rare display of irritation towards something so simple as cooking, she tried her best to contain her giggles but miserably failing when she watched him point an offended finger towards the boiling water and said,

"You're testing my patience here, mashed potato. I've been nothing but considerate of you, asking for a little bit of cooperation so I don't get why you still refuse to soften up! How about-"

His rant was interrupted by a fit of giggles coming from his wife, almost doubling over as she tried to keep her outburst under control. His initial shock was turned into disappointment knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his supposedly surprise dinner for her, let alone make something edible out of the mess he made.

"Babe! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home by six?" He wipes his hands on the apron, kicking some of the fallen ingredients under the table trying to play it cool.

"It's almost seven, honey. And I believe I should be the one asking you that since the last time I checked, you and kitchen utensils don't get along very well." She took a step closer to him, reaching out to remove a potato skin from his hair.

"I was just...um.." He looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Waging war with the mashed potatoes?" The teasing tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him, making his arm cross on top of the apron when she let out another batch of giggles.

He held her by the shoulders, pouting as he gently shove her out of the kitchen, "Okay, alright, that's it. You're getting out of my kitchen this instant."

She immediately turned around, glaring at him for that one particular word, " _Your_ kitchen? No offense hub, but the only edible thing you can make out of _my_ kitchen are pancakes. And I strongly believe it takes a lot more than that to have a claim to my territory."

"Woah, woah, hey! You sure know how to hurt a man's feelings, don't you Dr. Allen?"

"I was just stating facts." She shrugged.

"Why, you-"

Before he can retort to her challenging words, a loud beep from the oven startled them both. He quickly ran to the source of the sound, slightly panicking as thick black smoke started coming out of the oven. Without thinking straight, he opened it and tried to get the hot tray with his bare hands, his wife's dreaded warning came a bit too slow to his senses as his palms touched the stinging surface.

"Argh! Damn it!" He instantly pulled back, making him lose his balance as he tripped over some stray green peas on the floor. He finds himself falling to the ground but not before banging his head on the edge of the table.

"Oh my gosh, Barry!"

Caitlin is already by his side the moment his back touched the floor, assessing him quickly as she let her doctor instincts kick in. She cradled his head on her chest as she slowly pulled him to a sitting position.

"Hubby, you okay?" She asked worriedly, running her hands up and down his sides to soothe him.

Barry only groaned in response, not knowing what hurt the most - his self-inflicted injuries, his failed surprise dinner or his bruised ego.

"Bar, your head is bleeding a bit. Let's get you to the living room so I can patch you up."

She tried pulling him up but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he curled into a ball, resting his back on one of the cabinets as he started mumbling incomprehensible words under his breath. Caitlin fought the urge to roll her eyes at her husband's child-like antics knowing he wouldn't act this way around someone else and that thought alone brings a familiar feeling of domesticity in her heart.

"Oh hub, you don't have to be so upset about this. It's not like you've burned the house down or something." She cooed, taking the space beside him on the floor, trying to ease her sulking husband.

"You don't understand, Cait. I took a day off just to pull this off and now look at this-" His hands were wildly gesturing towards his surroundings, "-it's a complete mess!"

"Babe, it's okay. We'll just have to clean it up and then-"

"But it's supposed to be a surprise!"

He raised his hands up in surrender, only for it to flop soundly on top of his folded knees. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his wife and seeing a shocked expression on her face, he knew he owed her an explanation.

Barry held her hand with his left while he let the other tame his disheveled hair. "I know we agreed not to do anything grand today but I just can't help but feel the need to make this special day memorable for the both of us."

Seeing how sincere he is about this whole ordeal, Caitlin's expression softened, already forgiving him for his inappropriate outburst earlier.

She entwined their fingers together, letting her thumb caress the back of his hand as she felt his breathing steadying under her touch. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm really sorry for laughing at you earlier. But you know you don't have to do anything to make a day memorable for us. Having you by my side is more than enough to make any day special to me."

"Really? Even when I'm only capable of doing nothing edible but pancakes?"

"Yes." She pressed another kiss to his cheek, leaning closer to whisper, "And for the record, you make some killer pancakes, Mr. Allen."

"I do?" He asked too hopefully even for his own ears so he tried to just play it cool by quickly adding, "I mean, of course I do. My pancakes are to die for."

"They literally are." She quipped before throwing into a fit of giggles yet again.

"I should've known you weren't sincerely apologizing for laughing at me earlier." He snorted, nudging her shoulder a bit.

She's still in the middle of controlling her laughter when she replied, "I am! But you're too adorable I'm finding it hard not to."

Caitlin took a quick look at their position, sprawled out on the floor looking like kids who literally messed up the kitchen. She started laughing again and soon enough, Barry's joining her in full blown laughter.

They almost instantly stopped when Barry suddenly felt the pricking sensation creeping inside his palms as soon as the numbness from the burn died down, making him let out a pained yelp.

"Ow! I almost forgot this stupid burns." He started to wave his hands vigorously, willing for the pain to subside.

Caitlin held his wrists gently, letting them fall open to assess the damage. "Bar, stay still. Let me see it."

He did as he was told, knowing full well the perks of having a doctor as a wife.

"It's nothing serious but we need to put ointment on it instantly. And some bandages for the cut on your head."

He nodded and stood up with Caitlin following him, gesturing toward the living room. He was about to turn around when he felt her hand on his arm tugging it gently.

"Wait, we need to apply first aid now just to be sure."

His brows furrowed in curiosity when he asked, "First aid?"

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly but the glint in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him.

Caitlin reached for his wrists again, bringing it up to her lips and kissed the inside of his palms gently. Then she rose on her tiptoes to press a kiss just beside the cut on his head too.

Barry just stood there mesmerized, surprised that even though he felt he knew his wife from inside out, she still manages to pull some tricks out of her sleeves to make him fall in love with her all over again.

"There, all done. I'm pretty much sure you'll live, Mr. Allen." She smiled cheekily at him although a blush is very much evident on her face.

"Are you sure? Then why do I feel like you missed a vital part here, doctor." He smirked at her, puckering up his lips, wetting it slightly to emphasize his point.

She rolled her eyes at him but she kisses him anyways.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen (which wouldn't have taken so long if they weren't making out on every flat space they find on the room), they decided to just order some takeout and watch a movie on their living room. They were cuddled up underneath the thick blanket on the couch, spending much more attention to each other than on the movie itself.

Sure, it wasn't even close as to what Barry had in mind (with a surprise three-course meal in their gazebo by the pool matched with a serenading background music) but he wouldn't have it any other way, even when he had to deal with a bandaged head and stinging hands in the process.

Caitlin was right, _she always is_ , he thought, that they don't need grand romantic gestures just to make a day memorable. Just as long as they are together, undeniably in love and happy in each other's arms, everyday is as special as any other day with or without any occasion.

He turned to his wife, comfortably sprawled on top of him as he dipped down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips and whispered, "Happy first anniversary, wifey."

"Happy first anniversary, hub."

* * *

 **END OF PART ONE**

* * *

 ** _AN: I fell in love with my first ever story I decided to make a sequel to it. It's just a mini series containing fluff-filled chapters - open for suggestions!_**

 ** _-A_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third weekend of the month which meant the couple had to wake up earlier than usual to attend to their quarterly housekeeping duties as per Caitlin's insistence. Ever since they settled in their own house, she wanted them to be independent enough not to rely on helpers in keeping their manor suitable for actual people to live in.

Barry didn't have any problems with it at first but considering how big their home is, he managed to coax Caitlin into using some of Cisco's gadgets to help them up with the cleaning. He was on his way to the second floor when the alluring sight of his wife scrubbing the stairs had him rooted on his spot.

Cleaning isn't one of the activities he'd considered to be exciting but seeing his wife - all sweaty and adorably focused on her work as per usual - has managed to get him _excited_ for some reason.

He revelled in the sight before him, taking in the way her tank top clung tightly on her body, how her short shorts had ridden up slightly on her long legs, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head leaving nothing to obscure his view as his eyes focused intently at that single drop of sweat rolling on the side of her face to her neck down to her collarbone and-

"Ow!" His daydreaming has been momentarily interrupted by the wet sensation of something hitting his face. He immediately grabbed the thing, frowning when he realized that it was in her hands just a moment ago.

"Did you just throw the rug- _this dirty rug_ on my _face_?!" He snarled, making his way towards the bottom of the stairs where she was now standing in front of.

"Well, you would have seen it coming if you weren't so busy staring at me." She quipped, crossing her arms confidently on top of her chest.

His anger quickly dissipated knowing she has caught him red-handed. He wanted to play it cool, act as if the obvious effect his wife has on him isn't as intense as it was in their teenage years although he knew that would be a total lie. He's pretty much sure she'll have the same effect on him even if they were both eighty _but still_ , sometimes he wished he could prevent himself from burying himself deeper than he already had.

"Babe, I need you to focus, okay? We have to stick to our schedule so by lunch time, we've already finished cleaning, took our respective baths and-" She frowned upon seeing the blank expression on his face, "You're not listening to me are you?"

"Wh-what? Of course I am!" Of course, he's not. He's been distracted with his newfound amusement towards that one specific activity of the human body - perspiration.

"Really? What did I say then?" She asked, cocking her head to one side as she raised her brows at him.

"You...well, uh you said something about cleaning and-"

"Oops, wrong answer." She narrowed her eyes at him, taking slow, intimidating steps towards him closing the gap between their bodies. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, I am so disappointed in you. If you're thinking I would clean this whole house on my own then you are clearly mistaken. You-"

He silenced her with a bruising kiss, slamming her in a nearby wall as his desire took over. Seeing her in all her sweating glory almost made him want to take her right on the stairs but when her I'm-hot-when-I'm-furious look was added up to the equation, well, that's more than enough to drive him crazy.

His lips immediately left hers as he went to trail kisses down her glistening neck. He knew he would have to face a good scolding after this knowing he has ruined her 'schedule' so when he heard her say something in contrast to that, he couldn't help but release an amused chuckle.

"Babe, I'm all sweaty." She moaned as his lips sucked on that sensitive spot on her neck.

His reply came with a chuckle, "What, no accusing me of ruining your cleaning schedule?"

She giggled against his body, making him all the more excited if that was even possible. "Well, let's just say that seeing my half naked husband, wearing his shirt as a makeshift bandana with sweat glistening over his body was a huge turn on for me."

The wink she sent him almost made him want to tear her tank top apart...so he did. She initially gasped but then, she was yanking off the shirt he wrapped around his head rather brutally.

"Well, I could say the same for me."

He replied with his own teasing wink before attacking her neck with kisses again. His hands were everywhere, roughly shoving her body to his making any rational thought flee her normally uptight brain.

Cleaning schedule be damned indeed.

* * *

It's a bit over three in the afternoon when they decided to have a well-deserved nap. Normally, Caitlin wouldn't take her chance of rest since she always insisted to cook for dinner as Henry's coming over but due to a change in schedule and the fatigue they got from cleaning (and doing _other activities_ ), they settled in ordering takeout instead.

They lay cuddled up on their sofa waiting for the food, both of them spent but satisfied with how their day turned out to be.

A couple of minutes later, the familiar ding of their doorbell rang across their living room. Barry insisted on picking up the food, earning him a kiss of appreciation from his wife. Not long after, a second ding went, signaling Henry's arrival.

"Hey, slugger." Henry greeted, engulfing his son in a huge bear hug.

"Hey, Dad. It's good seeing you again." He replied as he pulled away from his father.

"Where's your lovely wife?"

"She's in the dining room preparing the food." He said, returning the smile his dad sent him. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

They made their way to the dinner table, drawing Caitlin's attention to the pair. Her face immediately lit up seeing their visitor, someone who insisted to be treated as her second father much to her delight.

"Henry!" She exclaimed, going around the table to welcome him with a tight hug.

Henry instantly returned the hug, smiling at his daughter-in-law. Pulling away he said, "If you call me Henry again, I'm gonna have to ignore you Dr. Allen - how lovely you may be."

That earned a heartfelt laugh from the young couple although there was something more that Caitlin felt within her heart. She didn't know whether it was because she'll get to call someone 'Dad' again or that Henry had gotten so comfortable by calling her 'Dr. Allen', a name she knew he held dear for almost all of his life.

"I assure you it won't happen again, _Dad_." She smiled at him and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Barry in the verge of tears.

 _What a sap._

She gestured for him to come over and soon enough, he was hugging her tightly from behind as he nodded his appreciation to his dad.

Deciding to delay the drama until much much later (mostly on his part), Barry had taken the two most important people in his life in each of his arm and announced, "Let's eat!"

The dinner had gone so well so far, filled with heartwarming stories from Henry's side and more of adorable banters from the couple. They were already having dessert when Henry suddenly brought up something that the couple hadn't really been discussing as of late, well, not in an official manner at that.

"So, Joe was just ecstatic about Iris and Eddie's daughter. I remember when I visited him last week and all he could talk about is his one-year old granddaughter Maddie." He said, taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Yeah. They actually visited us the week before that and I can proudly say that my niece has been blessed with such adorableness from his favorite uncle." Barry stated confidently, a huge smile plastered on his face until he heard an amused chuckle coming from his wife.

"What?" He asked, turning to face her trying his best to look offended.

"Nothing. I just don't think that a one-year old baby has concept of favorites already, honey. And to think that her supposedly _favorite_ uncle has almost dropped her twice." She said, trying to stop herself from laughing at his face.

"That's supposed to be our secret Cait!" He hissed, crossing his arms on top of his chest.

"Oops, sorry." She tried sounding sincere but the traitorous giggles had already come out of her mouth.

It wasn't long until Henry is laughing at the two of them acting like adorable dorks fighting over a silly title as the Best Babysitter for their niece but he knew he had to ask the question he'd been dying to ask since he arrived.

"Alright kids, that's enough." He stated, making the couple stop with their banter. "We all know how much you both love that kid so I guess I wouldn't be asking for too much if I'm expecting you to have your own sooner or later?"

The question made the couple look at each other, knowing that this is one of the things they really need to discuss after they decided to get married. After talking with just their eyes, they decided to say their opinions at the same time.

"Of course we-"

"We're not sure if-"

A cloud of silence fell upon the couple after hearing the opposite response of the other. They knew that they have discussed it in the past and has arrived at a mutual decision of having kids but there's always this sketchy part that should supposedly answer the question of when.

Taking his wife's hand in his, he turned to his father and said, "Cait and I already decided to have kids but we haven't really talked about it lately so I guess we're still working on the matter of when we're actually going to have them."

"Well, that's great news. I'm just hoping you two will speed things up since Grandpa Henry isn't getting any younger." He smiled fondly at the couple which they wholeheartedly returned knowing Henry would much likely spoil their future kids.

"I promise you, you'd be the first to know if anything comes up." Caitlin said, squeezing her husband's hand gently.

"I'll hold you to that, Caitlin." He smiled, standing up from his seat to go around the table and approach the couple. "Thanks for having me. I've had a wonderful time once again."

"You can visit us anytime you like." Caitlin stood up and gave him a hug.

"You sure you don't want to spend the weekend, Dad?" Barry asked, taking his turn for a goodbye embrace.

"I'm sure, slugger. I have to be going now it's getting late."

"Let us escort you outside then."

After Henry left, Barry and Caitlin settled on their couch, both of them trying to find the right timing to speak.

"About the-"

"I think-"

They started at the same time, laughing a little making the nervous atmosphere dissipate instantly.

"You go first." Barry said, turning on his side to scoot closer to Caitlin's sitting form.

She took one of his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together and said, "I know how excited you are when it comes to having kids but don't you think it's too early for us? I mean, do you think we're ready?"

"Honestly Cait, I don't know. We may or may not be ready but I believe that being a parent isn't something you can truly be ready for." He took a deep breath, gathering Caitlin in his arms so she was perched on top of his lap. "What I do know is that we'll be okay as long as we do anything together."

He smiled sincerely at her, making her do the same and said, "I think so too. But just to be clear, how about we list the pros and cons of this?"

"Sure. Let's start we the cons first. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, not much really. I just thought having a baby would take too much of our time especially on my part and considering we both manage our respective companies, I just don't know how are we going to deal with all that."

"You have a point. It's not like we can just magically disappear from all our responsibilities. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's just about it. Pros?"

"Well, we could have our own bundle of joy just like Iris and Eddie has." He said, his eyes twinkling with pure happiness.

"And we'll get to shop for little cute dresses and small pink animal-printed socks." She replied, running a hand through his hair.

He pouted at her answer and quipped, "How'd you know it'll be a girl?"

"Of course I don't. I'm just hoping it would be."

"But I want it to be a boy. Five of them so I can have my personal basketball team." He smirked, making her eyes widen in surprise.

She playfully hit his arm and exclaimed, "Babe, I'm not a pig!"

"I know, I know. But if you ever are, I'm pretty sure you'd be the prettiest, sexiest one of them." He said, taking the opportunity to kiss the exposed column of her neck.

"When will you ever learn that sweet talk will get you nowhere especially with me."

"Please, we both know how far I've gone with those. I know you secretly love them."

She could feel him smirk against her skin, making her let out a contented sigh. "Maybe. So going back, we can tell her stories before going to sleep."

"Or we could sing him our song."

" _You_ can sing her our song but I'll just probably be there listening with our child. I don't want to risk giving her nightmares with my voice." She chuckled, making Barry do the same.

"Honey, your voice isn't all that bad. I really-"

"I won't finish that sentence if I were you, Allen."

That made him chuckle even harder, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"Babe?" He asked, nudging her cheek gently with his own.

"Hmm?"

"You know what's the greatest pro in having kids?"

"What?"

"We'd get to be the loving parents we both dreamed of becoming one day."

She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands as she slowly leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"You're right."

"So what do you say?"

"I say..." She slowly turned on his lap until she was fully straddling him, running her hands up and down his chest rather teasingly. He let out a low groan, making her smirk. She inched closer to him but before her lips could touch his he held her by the shoulders.

"Wait." He gently picked her up and put her down on the couch as he stood up.

"What?" She asked, confused as to what her husband is up to.

"If we're actually trying right now, I wanted it to be special." There was the familiar glint in his eyes that Caitlin knew all too well. Even though she wanted to do it right there and then, she knew she could never take the sappy romantic in Barry Allen.

She sighed, "What are you up to now, mister?"

"It's a surprise. Meet me at our bedroom ten minutes after, okay babe?"

"Ten minutes? Do I get to say no to that?"

"Nope!"

And before she knew it, he's running up the stairs doing what professional sappy romantics would do.

* * *

After the longest ten minutes of her life, Caitlin made her way upstairs. She wouldn't be surprised to see candles and rose petals scattered around their room for she had a lot of experience when it comes to his sweet gestures. What she didn't know was that he pulled off something she would never dare to imagine in her whole life.

Taking a tentative turn on the doorknob, she made her way slowly to their room, smiling inwardly for she knew she got it right with the rose petals and candles. Where he got those stuff, she doesn't even have a clue although she's pretty much sure he had a stock of those hiding somewhere in their house.

As she rounded the corner to where their bed lay, her breath was caught in her throat seeing her husband's naked upper body with only a shiny red bowtie in contrast to his pale skin complexion. He had his hand on the back of his head while the other held the single-stemmed rose that had found a place between his teeth.

She always found Barry sexy in her eyes but never had he done something to purposefully look like one. She wasn't complaining though, she always had a soft spot for his romantic gestures but if she's being honest, she'll say that he actually looked irresistibly adorable rather than incredibly hot.

That's until he slowly sat up and made the blanket fall dangerously low on his hips, confirming her suspicion that he does have nothing but the bowtie as an article of clothing.

 _Damn_.

She's biting her lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood as the tension between them has become palpable. He gestured for her to come over and as a compromise for his efforts, she managed to loose articles of clothing in her way.

He instantly grabbed her by the waist as soon as she's within arm's reach. Her hands were entangled in his hair, massaging it in a way that she knew would drive him crazy. He started kissing her jaw down to her neck and back to her ear and whispered, "Be professional with me, Dr. Allen?"

She smiled slyly at their deeper meaning of being _professional_. It started a few years back when they almost always ended up making out in their workplace when she insisted them to be professional as they were supposed to be.

A warmth started filling her from the inside as she thought of the things they had done together in the past and to the more amazing things she's sure they'll do in the near future - having kids and starting their own family as a beginning.

She kissed him deeply and pulled away a moment too short and answered,

"Gladly, Mr. Allen. Let's be professional."

* * *

 **END OF PART TWO**


End file.
